Those Beautiful Eyes
by amaliacygna
Summary: Kelopak mata yang selalu menyendu itu membuat Porco selalu bertanya-tanya, bintang seperti apa yang tersembunyi dibaliknya?


**_Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime_**

**_isayama_**

**_Rated fiction : T_**

**_Pair : Porco Galiard x pieck_**

**_Modern AU_**

**_This story is mine_**

_Enjoy._

*

Jumat malam datang menyapa. Entah sudah berapa kali Jumat yang telah Porco lewati di usia yang ke 28 dalam hidupnya. Awan kelabu berisyarat agar setiap orang yang akan keluar rumah bersiap membawa peralatan anti hujan jika mereka tidak ingin kebasahan di tengah jalan. Dan pula siapa yang ingin terkena demam di hari Sabtu jika mereka keluyuran tanpa persiapan?

Langkah dipacu secepat mungkin. Angin dingin menusuk tulang memaksa sebelah tangan pemilik marga Galiard yang tak membawa belanjaan untuk terbenam di saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Udara di awal musim dingin terkenal menyiksa, di tambah tak lama lagi hujan akan turun, cukup untuk menambah kemungkinan terburuk hipotermia yang akan di alami jika tidak cepat sampai ke rumah.

Sial memang, padahal Porco keluar hanya untuk pergi ke minimarket terdekat, berbelanja kebutuhan yang mulai menipis lantas pulang kemudian istirahat, mungkin menonton tv sebelum tidur dulu sambil menunggu kantuk datang tanpa terdistraksi acara "menemani Rainer makan malam" terlebih dahulu sehingga semua skenario hidup tenang yang telah ia susun tak akan berantakan dan berakhir dengan porco yang harus terburu-buru seperti ini. Sial.

Kilat menyambar satu kali disusul suara gemuruh di penjuru langit menandakan hujan yang akan turun bukan sekedar rintik-rintik manja yang akan cocok menjadi setting drama romantis yang selalu ia dan kakaknya, Marcel Galiard benci (karena pengalaman, Porco dan Marcel pernah mengalaminya satu kali dan sejak itu mereka membenci kisah melankolis drama picisan yang di tayangkan di tv). Sepertinya akan ada badai cukup besar melanda kota. Porco mulai bertambah khawatir, sebenarnya salahkan minimarket terdekat yang letaknya cukup jauh juga, karena satu-satunya minimarket yang ada di sana hanya di tempat ia berbelanja tadi. Kenapa pula kebutuhan yang sedang diperlukan harus habis sekarang? Gah, porco mulai mencari subjek untuk disalahkan, pertanda frustasi mulai melanda jika si rambut pomade sudah seperti itu.

Terlambat, hujan sudah turun ketika porco masih jauh dari rumah. Tak tanggung-tanggung, hujan yang turun langsung deras ia kalang kabut mencari tempat berteduh dan sebuah emperan di toko yang sudah tutup merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang "layak" untuk berteduh. Porco meletakkan belanjaan di lantai toko kemudian menyisir sebagian rambut yang biasanya selalu rapih, sekarang terlanjur terbasahi air hujan.

Pencahayaan yang remang-remang membuat Porco tak menyadari kalau ada sosok lain yang ikut berteduh di sampingnya. Porco menoleh kearahnya, rambut panjang nya tergerai (dari sana porco mengetahui kalau dia itu seorang perempuan) dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kedinginan. Tanpa mengenakan pakaian hangat seperti dirinya.

"Kehujanan malam-malam begini, sial juga ya?" Tanya porco memecah keheningan.

Dia menoleh, minimnya pencahayaan membuat Porco kesulitan melihat wajahnya. Namun segaris tipis dibibir itu masih dapat ia tangkap. Dia tersenyum sambil bergumam mengiyakan.

Hening.

Jeda sejenak. Porco merasa gelisah. Untuk urusan bersosialisasi begini adalah kelemahannya. Porco berusaha keras mencari topik untuk dibicarakan. Berdiam-diam sambil menunggu hujan reda dengan orang asing yang ada disampingmu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya, agar rasa bosan saat menunggu ini hilang, porco harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengusirnya.

"Sebelum aku tiada,

Aku ingin melihat bintang-bintang

Dimalam terakhir bulan Februari bersamamu.."

Tiba-tiba perempuan disebelahnya bersajak. Porco menoleh kearahnya. Nada suara yang berirama, meski terkesan datar namun sebenarnya tidak dan kata-kata barusan terasa familiar. Porco langsung tahu kalau barisan kalimat tersebut adalah sajak.

Porco menatap intens ke arahnya, bibir pucat si perempuan menghembuskan nafas, uap dingin keluar bersama embusan udara. Masih memeluk tubuh, si perempuan menoleh. Porco yang kendati sedang menatapnya sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf, aku memang sering tiba-tiba bersajak seperti ini."

Suara lembut itu kembali mendayu, ada nada penyesalan dan sedikit kekecewaan disana.

"Ah, kebiasaan memang sulit untuk di ubah." Porco tersenyum canggung menanggapi.

Hening kembali menyergap. Ah, sial. Porco meruntuki kebodohannya dalam hal yang satu ini. Ayolah, berfikir lebih keras.

"Aku juga terkadang selalu canggung dalam situasi seperti ini, apalagi dengan orang asing yang berdiri disebelahmu membuatku ingin segera menyingkir dan pergi dari pada harus terjebak dalam ketidaknyamanan."

"Ah, itu..

Mungkin karena aku terbiasa hidup sendiri, aku jadi sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang asing."

Hujan menderas dan air mulai menggenang. Terpaksa Porco mundur dan menjejak ke undakan lantai toko yang lebih tinggi. Perempuan disebelah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau keluar selarut ini? A-aku tidak bermaksud lancang hanya saja, seorang perempuan yang keluar malam-malam itu agak.."

Belum sempat porco meneruskan ucapan dia segera memotongnya "Aku mencari inspirasi."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berfikir negatif tentangmu."

"Santai saja. "

Tanpa sadar porco terlarut dalam arus pembicaraan. Mengalir tanpa kecanggungan. Jika dilihat dengan jelas, mata perempuan di sebelahnya itu selalu terlihat menyendu. Porco tidak bisa melihat warna bola matanya, tapi kelopak mata yang selalu turun membuatnya bertanya-tanya, bintang seperti apa yang tersembunyi dibaliknya?

Setengah jam berlalu. Jika Porco tak salah kira.

Karena ia tidak membawa ponsel ataupun memakai jam tangan. Hujan mereda, namun seperti perkiraan, udara semakin merendah pula. Jalanan becek dan pepohonan basah akibat ulah hujan barusan.

Porco bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, dan kembali menenteng belanjaan. Dan hal yang sama dilakukan perempuan disebelahnya. Kalian berdua keluar dari Selasar toko. Dan saat pencahayaan yang lebih baik menerpa wajah kalian berdua, porco akhirnya bisa melihat bintang itu di balik sendunya kelopak mata si perempuan.

Bagaimana mendeskripsikannya? porco tidak tahu warna mata seperti itu ada. Perpaduan antara coklat madu dan amber mungkin? Yang pasti, itu adalah warna mata terindah yang pernah di lihat sepanjang hidup pemilik marga Galiard itu. Apalagi di bawah cahaya lampu seperti ini, manik itu berpendar membuat Porco tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Seolah semesta ini sudah terjerat dalam pusaran manik perpaduan itu, porco bergeming hingga si perempuan membuka suara.

"Sepertinya kita berbeda arah jalan pulang, kalau begitu sampai jumpa" dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat. Porco masih berdiam tanpa membals ucapannya, masih terpesona akan keindahan itu. Porco sadar punggung itu semakin menjauh. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Memanggilnya kembali lantas mencegahnya pergi? Porco bahkan tak mengetahui namanya. Dia hanya orang asing. Satu dari sekian juta orang yang datang dan pergi di dalam kehidupannya. Bukankah selalu begitu?

Porco berbalik dan berjalan. Entah kenapa langkah ini rasanya teramat berat. Apakah akan berakhir seperti ini saja? Porco terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia takut akan menyesal lagi. Kejadian yang Porco alami di tengah rintik hujan itu jelas membekas hingga sekarang. Membuatny terpuruk jatuh ke lubang yang paling dalam. Rasanya menyakitkan.

Saat ini hati Porco terbagi dua, mana yang harus ia pilih?

Tapi, sebuah tekad dalam hati porco berkata lain. TIDAK, meskipun harus menyesal lagi ia tidak akan keberatan. Dan Porco akan lebih menyesal lagi ketika ia tidak melakukannya sama sekali. Maka secepat kilat Porco berbalik dan memacu langkah setengah berlari, namun terlambat. Dia sudah tidak ada di jalanan itu. Dia sudah pergi, ada perempatan jalan di depan dan Porco tak tahu dia memilih cabang yang mana, terlalu lama berfikir porco menertawai diri sendiri.

"Maaf, tapi aku sepertinya masih bodoh bahkan dalam urusan ini sekalipun."

Porco berkata pada diri sendiri. Tak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan Porco memilih pulang.

Flat sederhana menyambutnya. Tulip varigeated di vas bunga masih terlihat segar, masih indah sehingga dapat menyegarkan pandangannya sejenak. Masih meruntuki kebodohan diri sendiri, porco bergumam di setiap langkah kaki yang membawa menuju dapur. Mungkin tidak sekarang, Porco hanya bisa berharap akan bertemu lagi dengannya, toh rumah dia tidak jauh dari sini, semoga saja.

Disini ia sendiri sekarang, kakaknya Marcel seminggu yang lalu pergi memenuhi panggilan interview di luar kota. Skripsi tengah Porco kerjakan, sebentar lagi ia juga lulus dan akan bekerja seperti Marcel.

Menyeduh teh hangat, sesudah mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah, porco membawa minuman itu ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi. Waktu masih belum larut dan ia belum mengantuk. Inilah saat santai yang dibutuhkan. Memilih Chanel dan porco menemukan acara talk show yang sebenarnya bukan acara kesukaannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Chanel TV lain hanya menampilkan sinetron yang ia benci. Jadilah Chanel ini satu-satunya yang tidak terlalu buruk. Acara tersebut sepertinya baru mulai karena belum ada bintang tamu yang hadir. Porco memandang layar tv yang menampilkan seorang host yang sedang berbicara itu sambil sesekali menyesap teh.

Ketika si host tersebut memanggil bintang tamunya handphone porco yang memiliki gambar apel digigit di belakangnya berdering dua kali tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia lantas mengeceknya.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar dari televisi ketika si tamu datang. Sayang porco masih teralihkan dengan handphone itu. Pesan yang porco terima tidak penting, hanya berisi iklan baju online. Dengan hati dongkol ia melempar handphone ke sebrang sofa dan kembali menyesap teh kemudian melanjutkan tontonan yang tertunda.

"Ini dia Nona pieck..."

Ujar si host.

"HAH??"

Porco sedikit.. ralat berteriak dengan kencang melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Akibatnya teh panas yang sedang ia minum tertelan paksa dan membuat lidahmu terasa terbakar.

porco meletakkan minuman itu sambil menggerutu kan lidahnya.

"D-dia..."

Mata sendu dan rambut panjang itu..

..Si perempuan bermata bintang.."

Entah kenapa porco refleks memanggilnya begitu. Tentu saja.

Sajak yang familiar itu.

Dan saat ia bertanya untuk apa keluar malam-malam, dia menjawab untuk mencari inspirasi.

Ah, seharusnya porco sudah mengetahuinya, kalau si perempuan itu adalah penulis terkenal yang sedang naik daun itu.

Porco tersenyum.

Dengan begini akan mudah mencari tahu bukan?

Atau tidak, karena dia publik figur yang disukai banyak orang? Porco mungkin hanya akan dianggap sebagai orang lewat saja? Apalagi pertemuan tadi mereka biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa.

Jadi..

Ini kabar baik atau buruk???

The end.

**_*Mon maap untuk romance nya yang gagal, ini aslinya cuma pelampiasan dari rasa baper yang berkepanjangan. Baper kenapa hayoo(‿)_****_Porco x pieck itu kapal baru saya, meskipun udah karam (sedih) mereka itu di manga imut banget dan saya gatel untuk bikin fanfic tentang mereka._****_Saya emang lebih suka cliffhanger yang kek beginian jadi jangan begal saya ya?_****_Last, thanks for reading.._**


End file.
